Préparatifs de guerre
by Imajica
Summary: Une fiction montrant les deux camps avant la guerre, et avant la mort de Dumbledore. Severus va d'un camp à l'autre... Pdv externe... Un essai de parodie humoristique. A prendre au 18 degré !
1. Pourquoi tant de haine?

_Une fiction à prendre au 18° degré ;) ..._

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi tant de haine ?**

_Dans le camp des bourreaux sans-foi-ni-lois-surtout-si-elles-viennent-du-ministère :_

En ce beau jour de printemps du mois de décembre, Voldemort et son plus fidèle lieutenant Severus Snape, se promenaient (se baladaient, se délassaient) dans un des couloirs glacés du manoir Jedusor.

- Vous savez, Snape, dit enfin la-face-de-serpent, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais avoué à quiconque, finit-il l'air ému.

- Quoi donc, maître ? demanda le susnommé professeur de profession, et traître les jours congés.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi, je voue une telle haine viscérale à (frisson de fureur, et fermage de poings de rage) Dumbledoooore !

Le pauvre professeur de potion regarda d'un air à la fois impressionné et dégoûté la quantité importante de bave s'échappant de la bouche de son seigneur des ténèbres préféré. Il attendait la suite.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour là, commença Voldemort, j'étais jeune à l'époque, j'étais innocent ! (regard dubitatif de Snape) Oui, je l'étais Severus ! Cessez de me regardez de la sorte !

- Hum. Je n'ai rien dit maître, continuez.

(regard incendiaire de Voldy)

- Je me promenais dans un couloir, tenant distraitement à la main un paquet de bonbons que je venais de rapporter de Honeydukes, en me mêlant au péril de ma vie, à une foule de sang-de-bourbe excités et complètement dégénérés. Vous savez ? Comme vous le fûtes ce jour, où Lucius, un peu abusé par le Whisky Pur Feu, commença à exécuter un strip-tease sur notre table de banquet.

(regards fuyants de Snape)

- Je disais donc, que je me promenais innocemment, et tout d'un coup, je vis Dumbledore me sauter dessus.

(cri d'effroi de Snape)

- Oui, vous pouvez crier Severus, c'était absolument épouvantable. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites et sa langue était pendante. Il m'arracha mon paquet de bonbons en hurlant un « Confisquéééééé ! » retentissant, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

- Oh mon Dieu, maître ! C'est horrible.

- Inhumain, Snape, c'était inhumain ! Je n'avais que treize ans à l'époque, et je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Cessez de rire Severus ! On verra ce que vous diriez si du jour au lendemain, je vous privais de ce Nounours en peluche que vous serrez si fort dans vos bras la nuit quand il y a de l'orage !

- Je dirais que je dois changer de pays, car les orages sont trop fréquents en Angleterre pour que je puisse m'y risquer sans Nounichet, dit Snape, en essayant d'adopter une voix relativement neutre.

(regard moqueur de Voldy)

(reniflement vexé de Rogue qui essaie de regarder discrètement si son Nounours est toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa robe car le ciel commence à se couvrir)

- Je disais donc, que du haut de mon 1m90, je… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça Snape ! rugit le serpent, d'une voix exaspérée.

- 1m90, à treize ans ?

- Oui, j'étais effectivement très grand pour mon âge, dit Voldy d'un ton pompeux.

- Vous ne faites guère plus d'un mètre 80 aujourd'hui, osa Snape.

- J'AI RETRECI DEPUIS ! ET CESSEZ DE ME CONTREDIRE SANS ARRÊTS SNAPE !

(regard soi-disant respectueux d'un Snape qui se gausse)

(regard incendiaire d'un Voldy dubitatif)

- Je disais donc que je le poursuivis en courant… Mais il était rapide ! Je ne voyais que de temps à autres sa longue barbe blanche se pointer alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir. Et puis…. J'entendis un grand BOUMMM !

(sursaut de Snape)

- Vous vous étiez endormi Severus ! Avouez-le ! rugit le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Maisnonmaisnonmaispasdutout ! essaya de prononcer le professeur de potions.

- Hum. Il m'avait semblé un instant que mon histoire ne vous intéressait pas.

(regard innocent de Snape)

- Elle a pourtant tout de captivant ! renchérit le Serpent. Un héros remarquable, des péripéties terribles, un méchant ébouriffant…, frissonna Voldy.

- Mais oui, maître, continuez…

(Snape dissimule un regard d'ennui et un bâillement en faisant semblant de refaire son lacet)

- Depuis quand avez-vous des lacets à vos mocassins Severus ? demanda un Voldy passablement étonné.

- Euhhh…

- Hmph. Je continue. C'est alors que j'entendis un grand BOUMMM !

(re-sursaut de Severus)

- Vous êtes vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment, Snape.

- Oui, assez, fit celui-ci tout en déglutissant difficilement et en se massant doucement là ou se trouvait son cœur, ou plutôt sa pierre pectorale. Ne le refaites plus maître, je vous prie.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant Snape, fit Voldy d'un ton dégagé. En vérité, ce bruit était la signification de la chute d'une masse lourde…

- Une armure ?

- Non.

- Un Potter qui tombe ? (sourire sadique jusqu'aux oreilles)

- Non plus. Cessez de m'interrompre Severus.

(grimace de déception de Snape)

- Ce sera pour plus tard… rajouta le roi-des-encagoulés.

(sourire ravi de Snape)

- Cessez de sourire comme cela Severus, vous illuminez le couloir et vous savez bien que Nagini n'apprécie pas le soleil.

- …

- Oui, ce rictus convient mieux, merci bien. Je disais donc qu'une masse lourde venait de s'effondrer sur le plancher d'un couloir de Poudlard, risquant de faire s'écrouler celui-ci jusqu'aux bas-fonds des abysses.

(applaudissements de Snape pour le style)

(sourire pompeux de Voldy)

- J'ai toujours eu un talent pour l'écriture… Ahem. Je disais donc, la masse qui venait de s'effondrer n'était autre que mon tortionnaire qui s'était pris les pieds dans sa barbe. Celle-ci était sûrement utile à balayer le plancher de son bureau, ou bien à cacher sa disgracieuse figure, mais elle n'était pas vraiment idéale pour une course de vitesse dans le château. Je le rattrapais donc et lui sautais sur le dos… Pourquoi ce sourire ravi Snape ?

- J'aurai aimé être à votre place.

- Moi pas. Vous ne savez rien encore de la suite. J'entendis une vertèbre craquer. Mais le vieux professeur avait encore de la ressource. Il me projeta en arrière, et je m'écrasais…

- Lamentablement…

- Cessez de rajouter des adjectifs Severus ! C'est mon histoire ! Et de toute façon quelqu'un comme moi ne pourra et ne SERA jamais lamentable !

(faux regard d'excuse de Snape)

(re-regard incendiaire de Voldy)

- Et la course repartit, encore plus effrénée. Juste quand j'allais lui faire une prise de rugby dans les pieds…

- Vous connaissez le rugby maître ?

- Evidemment, c'est mon sport préféré… Oups.

(regard moqueur de Snape)

(regards fuyants de Voldy)

- Hum. Je disais donc que j'allais lui faire une prise de karaté sorcière du plus haut niveau, quand soudain…

(Snape se penche en avant pour entendre mieux la suite de l'histoire)

- BOUMMM ! rugit le seigneur des ténèbres dans l'oreille de son bras droit.

Celui-ci partit cette fois en arrière, et s'écrasa sur les fesses.

- C'était juste pour savoir si vous suiviez, dit le serpent en essayant de dissimuler un sourire sadique. Reprenez votre souffle et arrêtez de faire l'enfant avec ce nounours…

(regards assassins de Snape et filets de bave fugueurs)

- Mais, posez cette hache Severus ! Mais ! Severuuuuuus ! s'enfuit Voldy, poursuivit par un Snape en furie.

Sous l'oeil amusé du serpent Nagini au regard jaunâtre, le chef des encagoulés fuyait, littéralement terrorisé par l'accès de fureur soudain de son bras droit. Soudain, la face de serpent s'arrêta :

- Non mais dites donc ! Vous êtes qui pour me menacer ainsi Snape ! rugit-il.

(Snape, qui vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a osé faire, essaye de se cacher derrière une armure qui passait par là, en touriste)

- Cessez de vous accrocher à cette bouée de sauvetage, je vous vois !

Le professeur de potion pesta contre son embonpoint qui avait grossit et grommela « il y a vingt ans, on ne m'aurait pas vu ». Son maître, lui, pesta contre les armures baladeuses, et enguirlanda celle-ci en lui hurlant « non mais, vous vous croyez au Bahamas ! Dévergondée !».

A l'armure offensée de donner un grand coup d'épuisette sur la tête du Chef des mangemorts.

A son réveil, Voldy se trouva avec un profond mal de tête, et un sentiment d'oubli profond.

- Que s'est-il passé Snape ?

- Vous avez été attaqué, maître.

-Attaqué ? Je suppose qu'ils étaient nombreux, sinon je n'aurai jamais succombé… D'où vient ce regard moqueur Snape ? Répondez !

- Rienrien, maître, s'empressa de répondre celui-ci.

- J'espère que vous avez conduit ces intrigants dans la salle de torture ?

- Euh, oui, maître, risqua le professeur de potion en jetant un regard inquiet à l'armure qui caressait d'un air affectueux sa bouée en plastique surmontée d'une tête de pingouin.

- Parfait, j'irai les visiter plus tard, rajouta son maître avec un sourire sardonique.

(re-regards inquiets de Severus vers l'armure, qui cette fois est en train de caresser doucement son épuisette pour vérifier que le crâne de Voldy ne l'a pas abîmée)

- Vous étiez en train de me raconter une histoire passionnante, dit rapidement Snape.

- Vraiment ? C'est normal, d'ailleurs tout ce que je dit est d'une intelligence hors du commun.

(regards dubitatifs de Snape)

- N'EST-CE PAS SEVERUS ? N'EST-CE PAS ? rugit le chef des encagoulés.

- Ouiui maître, fit l'amoureux des chaudrons d'une toute petite voix. Cessez de crier je vous prie.

- Nous verrons si vous êtes sage, dit Voldy d'un ton satisfait. Où en étais-je ?

- Dumbledore l'ignoble venait encore une fois de s'enfuir…

- J'avais déjà dit Boum ?

- Oh oui, maître, vous l'aviez déjà dit, s'empressa de répondre Snape.

- Bien, ainsi l'ignoble barbe blanche… Arrêtez de rire Severus ! Vous devriez frissonner plutôt !

(frissons peu convaincants de Snape)

(regard vexé de Voldy)

- Ainsi l'exécrable et terrifiante barbe blanche reprit sa danse effrénée… DANSE Severus, pas CONTRE-DANSE, arrêtez de chercher un PV sur ma robe !

- Pardon maître.

- Idiot.

- Oui, maître.

- Crétin.

- Evidement maître.

(regard pleinement satisfait de Voldy et sourire étincelant)

- Attention à Nagini, maître.

- Oui, excuse moi Nani, fit celui-ci en reprenant une expression normale, et en flattant son serpent. Mais alors que les genoux de barbe blanche commençaient à ployer sous le poids des ans, et que les miennes, revigorées par l'odeur suave qui se dégageait de mes bonbons au citron…

- Ah ? ils étaient au citron ?

- Oui.

- Ça explique certaines choses…

- Je sais. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis, vous savez.

- Je compatis maître.

- Merci Severus.

(échange de regards plein d'émotions)

- Donc, juste quand j'allais le mettre définitivement au tapis, ou plutôt à la tapisserie, parce qu'ils n'ont que ça à Poudlard…

- Quel manque de goût évident.

- Je suis de votre avis Severus, mais là n'est pas la question. Le barbu poussa alors une exclamation de joie, et je vis avec horreur qu'il venait de sauter aux côtés de Dippet, le directeur de l'époque.

- Oh…

- C'est le cas de le dire. Je saluai Dippet, et alors que celui-ci me parlait de préfecture…

- Pardon ?

- En chef, idiot.

- Ah oui, à Poudlard.

(soupir d'exaspération du chef des encagoulés)

(regard d'excuse de Snape)

- Je vis donc Dumbledore, encore lui, l'infâme, en train de me faire des pieds-de-nez derrière le dos du directeur. J'essayais donc de garder mon calme, et de rester de marbre…

- La glace n'est pas mal non plus…

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises Severus, ça nous fera des vacances.

(regard vexé de Snape)

- En bref, le barbu était sauvé. Et je le vis tout au long du repas qui suivit, enfourner MES bonbons (cri de rage du narrateur) un à un, en montrant bien sa langue.

- Vraiment la langue ?

- Enlevez cet air intéressé de votre figure Severus. Vous faites peur à Nagini. Oui, la langue, pour mieux me narguer. Le directeur l'a regardé bizarrement ce jour là, sans doute venait-il de se rendre compte que son cher professeur de métamorphose était légèrement frappé sur les bords.

- Quels inconscients dans ces écoles…

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais fait d'enfants. J'aurai eu trop peur qu'ils se retrouvent à des professeurs incompétents, ou encore pire, sadiques. Vous savez que ça existe encore dans l'enseignement de nos jours ?

- Non, vraiment ?

- Oh oui, je vous assure. Heureusement, vous, vous n'êtes pas comme ça.

- Oh non, maître.

- C'est bien, il ne faut pas maltraiter les enfants, sauf le jeune Potter, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, fit Snape avec un sourire sadique et en se frottant les mains.

- Vous savez que vous me faites peur par moment ?

(regard orgueilleux de Snape)

- Mais je peux faire beaucoup mieux, rajouta rapidement le chef des Serpents visqueux.

(regard vexé de Snape)

(sourire quatre crochets de Voldy)

- Généralement, c'est 36 dents, les sourires, non ?

- Cessez de faire de l'esprit Snape, c'est inhabituel.

- Grmph.

- Ne grognez pas, c'est disgracieux.

Snape, ronchonna, silencieusement, « t'es pas ma maman ! » et Voldy répondit « encore heureux ! » d'une voix soulagée.

- Venez Severus, au lieu de faire l'enfant, il est l'heure de nourrir Nagini. Avec mes assaillants de tout à l'heure, par exemple…

Snape se passa un doigt dans son col, d'un air subitement anxieux.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Snape ?

- Rien du tout, maître.

- Appelez moi Voldychéry plutôt, cela donne une connotation indoue et branchée à mon nom. (1)

- …

- Quand nous sommes entre nous, évidemment.

- Evidemment…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) Référence à la ville de Pondichéry :P

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre. En espérant qu'ilen aura étéde même pour vous en le lisant !

Reviews plz :D (nonnon je ne mendie pas rohhhh)


	2. Où la guerre n'est pas un problème

Un chap plus court que le précédent (je suis moins inspirée pour le côté des gentils xD)

**RAR: **

**Dekado :** merci (héhé, je suis là pour sa ;))

**Chapitre 2 : Où la guerre n'estpas un problème**

_Dans le camp des sauveurs de la planète, qui n'obéissent pas non plus aux lois du ministère :_

- Ah vous voilà enfin, Severus, je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Quelle bonne surprise !

(sourire hypocrite de Snape)

- N'auriez-vous pas quelque chose qui puisse faire mon bonheur à moi aussi ? après tout, je fais bien le vôtre en existant...

- …

- Oui, Severus ?

(regard plein d'espoir du vieillard blanc à crête)

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler monsieur le directeur.

(regard désespéré du directeur)

- Ce n'est donc pas évideeeeeeeeeeeeeeent ! C'est pourtant simple, non ! s'emporta le professeur Dumbledore.

(haussement d'épaule faussement désolé de Snape)

- Ne prenez pas cet air ahuri, menaça le vieux fou.

- Maismais, je vous assure monsieur le directeur que…

- Je suis sûr que vous en avez sur vous ! Je sens leur odeur !

Le professeur Dumbledore fondit sur le pauvre professeur Snape tel un Phoenix apercevant un Basilic, c'est-à-dire, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance.

- Pitiéééé !

- Pas de pitié pour les intrigants, Snape ! rugit le directeur en fouillant frénétiquement la robe du maître des chaudrons.

- Pro… Professeur Dumbledore ?

(le directeur se remit debout et reprit un état normal, pour le plus grand ravissement du professeur Snape)

- Ah, c'est toi Harry. Réunion à 8 heures précises ce soir dans mon bureau, dit le professeur Dumbledore en se retournant rapidement pour regarder l'innocent Severus Snape, qui essayait de partir sur la pointe des pieds. Restez ici, vous.

(gémissement de la part du professeur Snape)

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Ron, qui, accompagnait Harry avec Hermione.

- Figurez-vous mes jeunes amis, que ce personnage grotesque et graisseux a l'outrecuidance de me refuser le don généreux d'un bonbon !

- Quel scandale, fit Hermione avec un regard moqueur pour le pauvre Snape.

- Taisez-vous Granger.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes dans un pays libre ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour oser rêver et dire des insanités pareilles.

- Vous n'auriez pas dis ça si Malefoy était à ma place ! Vous n'êtes pas impartial ! trépigna celle-ci.

- Malefoy a un cerveau et il sait s'en servir, lui, il ne m'aurai donc pas dit des idioties dans ce genre, fit Snape en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qui fit frissonner Dumbledore, Ron, et Harry.

(repassage de main dans les cheveux car Snape AIME traumatiser les gens)

- Un cerveau de fouine bondissante rétorqua Hermione, alors que Rogue allait se passer la main pour la troisième fois dans les cheveux.

(soupir de soulagement général pour Harry, Ron et Dumbledore)

- C'est toujours mieux qu'un cerveau de castor ! ricana Snape.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincue, fit Hermione.

Alors que Hermione et Snape se battaient pour savoir qui, du castor ou de la fouine était plus intelligent, Harry et Ron, essayaient de consoler Dumbledore qui ne se remettait toujours pas de sa crise.

- Enfin, professeur, ce n'est pas si grave, le consola Harry.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, jeunes gens, dit le mordu des bonbons au citron entre deux sanglots.

- Ça fait donc vraiment mal ? demanda Ron, d'un air avide.

- Oh oui, fit Harry en hochant frénétiquement de la tête. Mon cousin Dudley a eu la même il y a 6 ans, pendant deux jours, il n'avait pas pu manger de chips.

- Ça fait encore plus mal quand c'est des bonbons, protesta le directeur.

- Bien sûr, professeur, bien sûr, fit Harry d'une voix compatissante.

- Le castor il construit lui-même sa maison ! Alors que la fouine, elle ne fait que voler un terrier à un innocent lapin !

- Les lapins ne sont pas innocents, et mangent des récoltes qui pourraient nourrir tous les affamés d'Angleterre ! Et de toute façon, la fouine, elle, elle sait chasser !

- Le poisson est meilleur pour la santé.

- Les castors ont de grandes dents, comme les vôtres, d'ailleurs.

- Les fouines furètent de partout.

- Un peu comme vous n'esssssst-ce pas ? fit Snape dans un sifflement pédant et jouissif.

- Mais quoi, maisnonmaispasdutout, fit Granger, horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir quoi que ce soit de commun avec une fouine, c'est-à-dire avec Malefoy.

- C'EST PAS FINI OUI ? hurla le directeur avec tellement de force, que sa barbe se dressa à l'horizontale.

(Harry et Ron profitent de la position de la barbe pour la mesurer)

- Quoi donc, monsieur le directeur ? demanda innocemment Snape.

- J'étais en train de parler de la crise de bonbonnite aiguë que je subis en ce moment avec ces deux jeunes gens, et je dois supporter vos disputes puériles de gamins de moins de 17 ans !

(regards hautement vexés du trio qui vient d'avoir ses 16 ans).

(sourire harmonieux d'un Snape ravi)

- …

- Quoi donc, monsieur le directeur ? demanda le professeur de potions.

- Rien. L'espace d'un instant, vous m'avez presque semblé beau.

(éclats de rire mal dissimulés du trio)

(regard furieux de Snape)

(cherchage désespéré de bonbons dans ses poches par Dumbly)

- Je suis toujours beau ! s'offusqua Snape.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr… opina le directeur. Vous avez changé quelque chose de votre apparence aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Je me suis lavé les cheveux.

(Snape mime Loréal et passe une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux)

(le trio et Dumbledore : Iiiiiiiiikkkkkk !)

- C'était flagrant Severus, flagrant. Je vous tiens quitte pour les bonbons.

(sourire satisfait de Severus)

- Otez ce sourire de votre visage, il laisse apparaître de petits bouts d'os disgracieux.

- On appelle ça des dents, monsieur le directeur.

- Ah bon ? j'aurai plutôt dit des réservoirs à ordures ménagères miniatures… s'étonna le directeur.

(le trio se tient les côtes)

(regard furieux de Snape qui amorce un geste pour se repasser une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux)

(le trio et Dumbledore trouvent mystérieusement une chose urgente à faire et disparaissent à la vitesse de l'éclair)

- Ça fait du bien d'être seul, dit Snape d'un air satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez professeur ?

- 22 vla McGo ! souffle le professeur de potions.

- Vous aussi vous trouvez que j'ai 22 ans ? Décidément, tout le monde me croit vieille, fait McGonagall d'un air vexé. Je n'en ai que 19, vous entendez ! 19 !

(Mcgonagall s'en va en ronchonnant)

(Snape, d'un air désespéré : « y a que des frappés dans cet école ! »)

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que je m'occupe de ce que m'a demandé mon cher maître… C'est-à-dire trouver une autre nourriture pour Nagini que des rats ou la bouée pingouin d'une armure. Peut-être qu'il aimera la mort-aux-rats…

(rire sardonique de Snape)

- Non, en fait ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le maître me tuerai en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Quidditch ».

(Gloups)

Snape se promène dans les couloirs en prenant la direction des cuisines.

- Tiens ! Une bouteille de Shampoing ! Il y a vraiment des gens distraits… Maismais… En voilà une autre ! Et encore une autre ! Mais c'est une piste !

Encouragé par ce mystère intrigant, le professeur Snape, tel Sherlock Holmes poursuivant Shakespeare dans un labyrinthe, s'élança le long du corridor, suivant le malfrat, apparemment cambrioleur chez Loréal. Mais alors qu'il atteignait l'extrémité du corridor… une explosion retentit, lui faisant lâcher tout son précieux butin amassé précédemment.

- Squisspassse ? demanda très intelligemment le professeur Snape.

- Bravo ! vous avez gagné le gros lot ! hurla une jeune fille.

- Gran… Granger ?

- Cher collègue, venez donc voir ce que vous avez gagné !

Traîné par le malade de la bonbonnite et sa suppléante sang-de-bourbe, le maître des chaudrons-cracheurs-de-fumées-nauséabondes vit devant ses yeux se concrétiser son pire cauchemar.

Une bouteille de shampoing.

Géante.

Avec des bulles.

Et anti-gras.

Poussant un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs, qui ressemblait à un « yyyiiiarrrrggg » dans des tons plus aigus, le professeur Snape tenta de prendre la fuite, alors que la jeune élève de Gryffondor aidée de ses deux acolytes, tentait de renverser sur son passage, la substance aqueuse et savonneuse que contenait ce cadeau empoisonné.

Alors que Ron et Hermione poursuivaient le pauvre professeur Snape, Harry interrogea Dumbledore :

- C'est assez étonnant qu'il ait tellement peur d'une simple bouteille de shampoing. D'accord, elle est grosse… Mais n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il s'était lavé les cheveux aujourd'hui ?

- Oh oui Harry. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais il n'a pas dit avec _quoi_…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Reviews plz :)


	3. La loi du bonbon

**RAR:**

**Liaul :** contente que cela te plaise ! (moi aussi j'aime bien quand ça part dans tous les sens, en vérité, j'ai surtout écrit cette fic pour défouler les accès de "delirium tremens" qui me prennent de temps en temps...) ;)

**Darklinn :** Ouahh ! Une review pour chaque chapitre ! Rohhh je suis gâtée :D. J'ai vu le dessin de Amducias (j'en veux! j'en veux!). Nan je dec, j'irai pas jusque là XD. N'empêche l'idée était bonne, et la dessinatrice talentueuse. Merci pour le lien! Snape ou Rogue? Hmm je crois que j'use alternativement les deux. J'aime bien le fait que Snape commence par un "S" car cela donne une illusion de sifflement, et donc j'imagine très bien Voldy le prononcer ;)

Une petite dédicace à Fanette31, qui malgré le fait qu'elle est une très mauvaise revieweuse (lol c'est elle qui le dit), on l'aime quand même ! ;)

**Chapitre 3 : La loi du bonbon**

_Dans le camp de ceux- qui- aiment-l'acidité-des-bonbons :_

Il était dimanche 17 Décembre. Ce qui signifiait réunion champêtre au sein de la guilde mangemorte. Severus Snape, la chevelure fraîchement lavée par une substance d'origine douteuse, s'avançait, avec cet air méprisant qui lui allait si bien collé sur la figure. Devant lui s'ouvrait plusieurs portes : la gloire, le succès, la céléb…

- Nondidjudenomdedieu ! explosa en imprécations Snape en s'apercevant que la porte du manoir Jedusor était fermé à clef.

Ce cri si incongru venait du fait que, pour affirmer son désagrément, il avait malencontreusement et involontairement donné un violent coup de pied dans le chambranle de la porte, qui malheureusement pour lui, était en chêne.

Il entendit rapidement une voix derrière la porte :

- Ayez pitié de nos portes, pauvres pêcheurs…

- Pardon ? demanda Snape, son pied toujours dans sa main, en essayant de calmer sa douleur.

- Le châtiment est proche ! Sauvez les portes où vous encourrez à votre perte !

- Gnéééé ? demanda à nouveau Snape, un air on ne peut plus intelligent sur la face.

- Silence Londubat ! fit soudain une seconde voix derrière la porte. Débarrasse moi de ce truc Bellatrix, il y a une salle de jeu pour ça !

(Snape reste ahuri, derrière la porte, son pied douloureux toujours dans sa main)

- Qui va là ? demanda la même voix glaciale.

- Severus Snape.

- Dites « bonbon » et entrez.

- Bonbon, dit dans un soupir d'exaspération la chauve-souris faite humaine.

(minute de réflexion derrière la porte)

- Bon, tu ouvres Lucius ? oui ? s'énerva Snape, qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : poser ses fesses ailleurs que sur les pierres tombales qui entouraient la maison Jedusor.

- Vous n'avez pas paillé votre droit de passage, fit de nouveau la voix.

- QUOI ? Depuis quand tu rackettes à l'entrée ? rugit Snape.

- On n'est jamais à l'abri du besoin, dit la voix d'un ton égal.

- Tu es membre d'une des plus riches familles d'Angleterre, marchanda Snape, qui tenait absolument à pouvoir s'acheter un chaudron neuf avec ses économies.

- LA plus riche, renchérit le blondin.

- Ben alors ?

- Tu crois que je le suis devenu comment, crétin ?

(Snape reste la bouche ouverte)

(On devine un grand sourire éclatant derrière la porte)

- Bon, d'accord, ronchonna le professeur de potion, qui avait vraiment _très_,_ très_ envie de poser son derrière quelque part. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euhh… s'étonna la voix derrière la porte.

(soupir d'exaspération de Snape)

(seconde minute de réflexion)

(Snape commence sérieusement à envisager l'idée d'emmener sa tente et son sac de couchage la prochaine fois qu'il vient en visite)

- Bon, répondit le blondin, visiblement contrarié, ça ira pour cette fois.

(sourire brillant de Snape)

(mine de dégoût de Lucius, qui à travers le judas vient de voir les réservoirs d'ordures ménagères miniatures du professeur de potions)

(regard vexé de Snape)

- T'as pas dit le mot de passe, dit Lucius. Tu dois dire « bonbon » et ensuite entrer.

(Snape : « mais quel crétin ! »)

(Lucius, état mental : vide intersidéral)

- Bonbon, fit d'une voix encore plus exaspérée la chauve-souris qui, une fois de plus, trouvait le moyen de s'énerver.

Lucius Malefoy ouvrit la porte, Snape se précipita vers le fauteuil le plus proche, en lançant un sort de réchauffement sur ses petites fesses, fermes et musclées, mais tout de même glacées.

- C'est quoi ce mot de passe débile ? demanda-t-il en fin à son coéquipier, qui malgré sa richesse, n'était visiblement pas un éminent cerveau.

- Pas du tout, c'est très dur à trouver ! s'offusqua celui-ci.

- Naaan, fit Snape, d'une voix moqueuse, quelqu'un se présente à la porte, et tu lui dis gentiment le mot de passe qu'il faut prononcer avant de pouvoir rentrer.

- C'est parce que je t'ai reconnu ! sinon je ne t'aurai jamais laissé passer…

(re-soupir de Snape)

- Mais, de toute façon, il existe d'autres protections, bien plus efficaces…

- Comme ton droit de passage, par exemple ? fit Snape avec un rictus.

- Exactement. Hier, j'avais demandé à Bellatrix de mimer le chien qui cherche un os dans la boue du cimetière avant de la laisser rentrer et…

(Snape se réjouit profondément que Lucius ait été à cours d'idées aujourd'hui)

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pour la convaincre de faire ça ?

- Très simple. Le maître a envahit Ste Mangouste il y a deux jours. Tous les malades et le personnel ont fuit. Sauf deux personnes.

- Les Londubats… acheva Snape.

- Exact. Etrangement ils étaient dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir…

- Comme leur fils d'utiliser son cerveau…

(sourire de Snape à l'idée d'un Londubat avec un cervelet fonctionnel : tordant… et impossible)

- Et, donc, Bellatrix était très intéressée…

- Ouioui, tout s'explique, fit Snape d'un air las.

(sourire sadique de Lucius)

- T'en as profité aussi ?

- J'ai juste regardé.

(regard salace de Lucius)

(vomissement discret de Snape)

- Ah, vous voilà enfin Snape !

(sursaut de Snape, qui se met debout en quatrième vitesse)

- Bonsoir Voldychér… Aïaeeuh !

Ce cri venant du cœur était du à l'écrasement brutal de son pied par son maître adoré, d'autant plus que, Severus ayant toujours eu de la chance, c'était son pied invalide à la suite de la guerre contre la mafia portuaire, dite « des portes machiavéliques », qui avait été touché.

- J'avais dit, « en privé », ahuri ! grogna Voldy.

- Grmph.

(Snape se caresse son pied en pensant combien il était beau l'avant-veille, et que maintenant il est violet et écrabouillé par deux fois)

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit Snape ! rugit le serpent.

- Rienrien.

- Tant mieux, il m'avait cru entendre un grognement disgracieux. Mais…mais… Qu'est-ce donc que cette tenue Snape ! s'exclama le chef-des-serpents-visqueux en pointant la robe, ou plus précisément le derrière du professeur de potions.

(Snape se retourne vivement, et aperçoit un coup d'œil lubrique de Lucius qui bave étrangement)

(Lucius reprend aussitôt son air détaché et méprisant)

(Voldy les regarde suspicieusement et vérifie « on ne sait jamais » l'état de sa robe)

- Argggg ! cria Snape.

Il avait eu tellement froid tout à l'heure dehors, que son sort de réchauffement avait particulièrement bien agi, c'est-à-dire en lui brûlant carrément sa robe de sorcier, mettant à jour un ravissant caleçon, qui aurait dû être grisâtre et mal lavé, mais qui avait prit une couleur fushia, et qui continuait de muter vers le rouge vif.

- Finite Incantatem ! fit le professeur de potions rapidement.

(Lucius essaie de cacher tant bien que mal sa déception)

- Nagini ! Tu n'as pas honte ! s'offusqua Voldy en voyant que son serpent tirait inhabituellement la langue.

(regard vexé de jeune pucelle outragée de la part de Snape)

(Voldy, jaloux, donne une tape sur la tête de son serpent qui siffle comme une cocotte-minute)

- C'est prêt ! s'écrie Lucius, la langue pendante, cette fois motivée pour autre chose. A la soupe ! hurla-t-il en s'élançant le long du couloir.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter maître ! dit Snape, en voyant Lucius foncer comme une fusée, laissant même de la fumée derrière lui pour faire plus réaliste.

- Je pense aussi Snape, fit Voldy.

La face-de-serpent-blanchâtre inspira profondément, puis cria, les mains en porte-voix :

- C'est Bella qui a fait la cuisine !

(crissement de frein semblable à celui d'une Ferrari en pleine course qui vient de s'apercevoir qu'il y a un stop devant, et des flics en faction à côté)

(sourire victorieux de Voldy)

(bruit de heurt violent au fond du couloir)

- C'était trop parfait maître, il a heurté un mur, fit philosophiquement le maître des potions.

(regard vexé de Voldy)

- Venez Snape, un elfe de maison finira bien par passer par là.

- Vous êtes sur que cet elfe aura assez de force pour transporter Lucius ? s'étonna le-cagneux-qui-rêvait-d'avoir-un-corps-de-dieu.

- Qui parle de l'enlever ? fit Voldy. Je pensais juste à le jeter dans un dépôt à ordures, le donner à manger à un troll passant par là, ou alors le transformer en portemanteau et objet de décoration.

(léger silence pendant lequel Snape imagine Lucius, avec un pot de fleur sur la tête, et une cape avec écrit dessus « Voldyforever » au bout des doigts)

(Voldemort sourit à la même image, en se disant qu'il faudrait commercialiser ce genre de cape : on relancerait alors les recherches en matière de pierre philosophale)

- …

- Vous la porteriez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc maître ?

- La cape, ahuri !

- Maiheu bien sûr maître, fit le professeur de potions.

- Bien, mais si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour cela…

- C'est pour un dîner champêtre, compléta Snape.

- Pardon ? fit le maître des encagoulés, ouvrant la bouche et montrant une dentition parfaite, mais constituée uniquement de 4 crochets proéminents.

(regard jaloux de Snape, qui lui, a une dentition plus qu'abîmée)

(sourire colgate blancheur de Voldy, qui cache discrètement son dentifrice dans sa poche, de peur des voleurs)

- …

- Oui, maître, fit rapidement le bras droit du chef des encagoulés. C'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les invitations.

- …

- Je vous jure ! Regardez.

Severus sortit de sa poche intérieure, un dépliant de couleur rose bonbon, et le passa à son maître, qui soudainement passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, s'attardant, au grand dam du professeur Snape, à la couleur rouge et or.

(la face blanchâtre a soudainement du mal à tenir debout)

(Severus lui lance un regard gêné, et un peu horrifié à cause de sa vision précédente)

- C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Lucius organiser une réunion.

- Oui maître.

- Je n'aurai pas non plus du l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. De toutes évidences, deux Londubats en une seule fois, c'était trop pour ses neurones.

- Mais non, maître, mais non, ce n'est pas de votre faute… le rassura Snape.

- Vous avez raison, conclu Voldy, il a toujours été bizarre. C'est comme cette phrase qu'il a écrite à la fin de cette… de cette horreur. Que voulait-il dire, à votre avis, par « demain j'enlève le bas » ?

(rougissement impromptu de Snape)

(regard EXTRÊMENT soupçonneux de Voldy)

Le Lord arracha le papier des mains de son acolyte, et cette fois, le parcouru bien plus soigneusement.

(Snape lance des regards de plus en plus anxieux à son maître, et tord ses mains sous le stress, comme un enfant pris en faute)

- Dites donc Snape, fit soudain le Lord d'une voie doucereuse.

- Ui, maître, dit innocemment celui-ci.

- Si je ne m'abuse, il n'est question dans ce dépliant d'aucune réunion mangemorte, mais exclusivement d'une soirée collective avec Lucius comme vedette…

- Maisnon….

- Mais si !

- Maisjevousassurequenon…

- NE MENTEZ PAS SNAPE !

- D'accord, j'avoue, se résigna Snape.

- Il est tout de même choquant que ce genre d'activité ait lieu entre mangemorts, s'énerva Voldy. Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne m'a même pas invité !

(Snape s'écrase lamentablement sur les fesses et pousse un cri suraigu en entendant ces mots)

- Quoi ? s'exaspéra la face blanchâtre.

- Vous pouvez répéter, maître ? articula péniblement le professeur de potions.

- J'ai dit que c'était un scandale qu'on ne m'ait pas invité moi et Nagini ! renchérit le chef-des-encagoulés.

(Snape se met debout et vérifie que son derrière est bien à l'abri, planqué entre deux plis de sa robe)

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Snape ? s'étonna Voldy.

- J'expérimente une sortie de théâtre, maître.

(Snape rampe comme un crabe, vers le mur le plus proche, dans la ferme intention d'aller faire réparer sa robe par le premier Dobby qu'il croisera sur son chemin)

- A reculons ? s'étonna le serpent.

- Côté Jardin, maître.

- La couleur rouge de votre visage rajoute encore du cocasse à votre figure, s'esclaffa Voldy.

(Snape rougit encore plus, mais préfère s'occuper de son derrière plutôt que de son honneur en ce moment)

(Voldy n'apprécie point cela, et envoie discrètement Nagini punir l'impudent)

Le serpent s'approcha vicieusement du professeur de potions, dans le noir. Il le mordit tout aussi vicieusement à l'endroit que le susnommé tentait désespérément de cacher. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, et partit en courant, piétinant Lucius en chemin.

- Viens Nagini, fit doucement Voldy. Jolie touche, au fait, le complimenta-t-il.

(Sifflement et regard jaunâtre du serpent qui secoue sa queue et forme un poing avec en signe de victoire)

- Tiens, au fait, il faut absolument que je retrouve Severus. Je lui avais demandé d'aller chercher quelque chose d'original à manger pour toi.

(Nagini émet un sifflement gourmand et part en ondulant à la suite du pauvre professeur de potions, qui décidément, n'est pas au bout de ses peines)

- J'espère que ce cher Severus n'a pas oublié. Sinon il risque d'avoir des problèmes, commenta Voldy en remontant le couloir à la suite de son serpent.

Il prit soin de piétiner Lucius au passage.

A près une petite demi-heure de marche (le manoir était grand), Voldy le conquérant rencontra le professeur Snape, qui portait un étrange collier autour du cou. En réalité, cela ressemblait à un serpent. Et avec plus de précision, c'était Nagini.

- Maismais ! hurla le chef-des-encagoulés, je vais appeler la SPSVVV, moi !

- La quoi ? balbutia Snape.

- La Société de Protection des Serpents Visqueux, Virulents, et Venimeux, siffla Voldy.

- Ahh, il était tout ça, fit Snape en regardant Nagini d'un air méfiant. Eh bien, j'ai bien fait de le stupéfixier.

(Voldy hurle au scandale)

(Snape se bouche les oreilles, et laisse mollement tomber le corps de Nagini par terre)

- Je peux savoir ce que cette créature innocente vous avait fait SNAPE ! rugit Voldy.

- Il a essayé de me voler mon goûter, fit Snape en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le serpent toujours inanimé, et en employant la voix d'un gamin de 5 ans.

- Votre goûter ?

- Oui, un pain au chocolat et un paquet de gâteaux à la fraise garantiezéro pourcents.

(Voldemort salive d'une façon étrange)

(Snape serre la patte de son nounours pour se rassurer, et lance un regard de défi à son maître)

- Je vous avait demandé une nourriture pour Nagini, Snape, fit Voldy, avec un air calculateur sur la figure.

- C'est exact, maître, et…

- Et vu que la seule nourriture que vous avez sous la main est votre goûter, je me dois de le confisquer…

- Oh non, pas « confisquééééééééééé » ! supplia Snape.

- Je ne suis pas encore comme le vieux sénile, Severus. Je dis que je dois le donner à Nagini. C'est justice.

(Voldy réfléchit profondément à la signification de ce mot)

(Snape cherche désespérément à se tirer d'affaire)

- Mais j'avais amené une nourriture pour Nagini ! se défendit celui-ci. Il n'en a pas voulu car c'est un gros serpent pourri gâté, voila ! fit le professeur de potion, tout en reprenant sa voix infantile.

- Cessez de faire le gamin. Et montrez moi plutôt ce que vous lui aviez apporté. D'habitude, il ne rechigne pas sur les gâteaux à la crème, c'est assez surprenant.

(regards fuyants de Snape)

(regards soupçonneux de le-chef-des-encagoulés)

- Vous le lui aviez tout de même pas apporté quelque chose de mauvais, SNAPE ! hurla Voldy.

- Maispasdutout maître, regardez, fit Severus en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! fit Voldy d'un air dégoûté.

- Des croquettes, Friskies en plus. Attention, c'est de la marque. Il y a écrit, « favorise le développement des crochets chez votre jeuneserpent et accélère sa production de venin… »

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, SNAPE ! Ce sont des croquettes pour chien ! Bellatrix m'en a déjà parlé et m'a confié que son rêve le plus fou était de nourrir son cousin avec, et que malheureusement il était mort, et qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie de l'avoir tué.

(regard vexé de Snape, mécontent de s'être fait démasqué)

(sourire de Voldy en pensant au sadisme de Bellatrix)

(Snape se dit qu'on a dut l'allaiter au poison-qui-rend-fou quand elle était jeune)

(Voldy proteste mentalement en disant que l'idée était juteuse, et que lui-même en avait déjà eu dans ce genre)

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, fit Snape.

- … J'avoue ne pas avoir compris Severus.

- Aucune importance. Nous étions entrain de parler de Nagini, fit rapidement la chauve-souris pour changer de sujet.

- C'est exact. Je vais vous donner une liste de choses que vous allez lui apporter lors de notre prochaine réunion. Et je ne tolèrerai aucun manque, est-ce clair SNAPE ? postillona le serpent.

(Snape sort un parapluie)

- Ouiui, maître.

- Bien, vous me ferez aussi penser à faire réparer la fuite du toit. Que quelqu'un ai besoin d'un parapluie au beau milieu de mon manoir est intolérable.

(petite toux de Snape)

- Soignez votre rhume. Il est temps de rejoindre nos confrères pour la réunion. Masquez-vous.

D'un geste digne du plus éminent mannequin de Loréal (et Snape s'y connaissait), le mangemort et son vénéré chef mirent leurs cagoules sur la tête. On entendit un juron bref -que la décence m'empêche de dire ici- de la part de Snape, qui, n'ayant pas réussi à mettre ses yeux à la place des trous dans sa cagoule, s'était cassé la figure.

Cela tenait peut-être également du fait que Voldy lui avait fait un magnifique croche-pied, avec un sourire sadique que l'on sentait poindre sous sa cagoule.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Snape, à chaque fois je tombe !

- C'est que vous n'êtes pas doué, Severus, voilà tout, fit le chef-des-encagoulés d'une voix pompeuse.

- Mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir sentit une pression sur ma jambe et…

- Taisez-vous Severus. Je vous le répète. Ça nous fera des vacances, et j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment, entre Nagini qui refuse de manger ses rats, et les armures du château qui réclament des congés payés aux Baléares…

(regard plein de compassion de la part de Snape)

- Je sais, Severus, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le chef ! Il faut bien que je m'accommode de certaines responsabilités…

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais voulu commander, renchérit le professeur de potions.

- Ah non, ça c'est complètement différent, Snape. Si vous n'avez jamais commandé, c'est parce que vous en êtes tout bonnement incapable.

(regard hautement vexé de Snape)

(Voldy hausse les épaules « faut accepter la réalité »)

Alors que Snape allait grogner une nouvelle fois, son maître poussa une porte et des « viva voldy » éclatèrent.

- Je sais, mes amis, je sais, fit Voldemort en essayant de calmer la foule de mangemorts en délires.

(regard vexé de Snape qui n'a entendu aucun « viva sevy »)

Une corne de brume retentit dans l'Assemblée. C'était Bellatrix qui était montée sur une table, exhibant des drapeaux verts et argent, alors que son pauvre mari essayait de la calmer. Le chef des mangemorts monta sur l'estrade, et comme si une bombe allait éradiquer tous les serpents de la terre dans un instant, un silence respectueux se fit. Voldy prit une profonde inspiration :

- Mes amis…

- Chuis plus ton copain ! couina Snape, toujours jaloux.

- Mes amis, quand le susnommé Severus Snape aura enfin décidé de se taire et de regagner sa place, nous pourrons commencer la réunion, continua Voldy d'un ton las.

(Snape boude toujours)

(Bellatrix lui saute dessus et lui donne un grand coup de corne de brume sur la tête)

Snape rejoignit rapidement sa place, subitement plus motivé, malgré une démarche quelque peu hésitante et zigzagante.

(Lestrange réussit à faire rasseoir sa femme, qui bave légèrement, ayant perçu au plus profond d'elle-même une puissante bouffée de sadisme)

- Mes amis… tenta Voldy.

- Chuis…

- SILENCE SNAPE ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER OUI ? hurla le chef des encagoulés, passant littéralement au washmatique les mangemorts situés au premier rang.

Ceux-ci sortent illico des parapluies.

- OUI, JE SAIS QUE JE DOIS FAIRE REPARER LE TOIT, ALORS LÂCHEZ MOI CES SALETES DE PARAPLUIES !

La première rangée s'exécute à contrecœur et l'air méfiant.

- Bien, fit à nouveau Voldy, la voix nettement plus rauque.

Une goutte de transpiration perla à son front. Lucius, qui s'était relevé depuis l'altercation du début, la regarda, l'air fasciné, descendre le long de l'arête nasale, pour finalement tomber sur le sol avec un petit « floc ».

- Nous préparons une nouvelle attaque…

- Pourquoi il parle de lui à la première personne du pluriel ? s'étonna Avery.

- Parce qu'il est comme Jules César, fit Bellatrix, d'un ton énamouré.

- C'est assez prétentieux, commenta Macnair.

- MAIS JE VAIS POUVOIR EN PLACER UNE, OUI ? s'époumona le serpent, lavant une nouvelle fois les pauvres victimes du premier rang, qui, surpris par la rapidité de l'agression, n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir leurs parapluies. Et d'abord je ne suis pas prétentieux, fit Voldy d'un air vexé.

Regards dubitatifs de la plupart des mangemorts, excepté Bellatrix qui embrasse fiévreusement l'un de ses drapeaux, Snape qui regarde ses chaussures en se frottant son crâne endolori, et Lucius qui contemple, fasciné, la petite tâche sur le plancher qu'à laissé la goutte de sueur de tout à l'heure.

- Je disais donc qu'une nouvelle attaque aura lieu mardi prochain, directement contre Poudlard…

- Mardi ? mais c'est dans deux jours ! s'exclama Macnair.

- Exact, mais si vous avez trop peur, vous pouvez toujours vous retirer…

- Ah bon ? Comment on fait ? fit celui-ci, visiblement très intéressé.

(Voldy devient tout rouge car il n'avait dit ça que pour plaisanter)

- REGARDEZ LE CODE DU MANGEMORT, PAGE 37, CRETIN !

Sous les yeux de toute la guilde mangemorte, Macnair tourna rapidement les pages du manuel, et lut fébrilement la motion concernée « si vous voulez tout laisser tomber ».

Macnair ferma le livre, l'air effrayé.

- La décapitation, maître ? demanda Macnair d'une voix tremblante.

- En effet, fit celui-ci avec un air jouissif sur le visage. Mais comme je vous connais bien, je peux également organiser une pendaison…

- Ça ira très bien, maître, continuons notre plan d'attaque, dit Macnair, très rapidement.

- Bien… répéta Voldy pour la énième fois, priant que cette fois-ci, il puisse finir son discours tranquillement..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A la sortie de la réunion, les mangemorts étaient d'humeur enjouée. Surtout Bellatrix. Mais l'un d'eux étaient particulièrement mécontent.

- On n'a pas eu le spectacle avec Lucius ! Remboursez ! Remboursez ! protesta énergiquement Snape.

(Voldy envoya Nagini, qu'il avait réveillé depuis un moment, prendre en otage le nounours-à-Sevy pour qu'il se taise enfin)

- Bien, Snape, fit le serpent en appréciant le silence profond qui remplissait soudainement le couloir. Je vous ai fait une liste concernant la nourriture de Nagini.

Le professeur de potion lut rapidement la liste, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure.

- Oui, Snape ? demanda Voldy.

- Mais, maître… Pensez-vous vraiment que le foie gras et le homard farci soient nécessaires ?

- Nagini a besoin d'une nourriture équilibrée, répliqua Voldemort.

- Maismais…

- Silence, obéissez, c'est tout ce que l'on vous demande ! dit le serpent.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir une petite avance ? implora Snape, en espérant s'acheter DEUX chaudrons neufs avec l'argent qu'il aurait pu marchander.

- Certainement pas. Vous faites cela pour le bien de la cause. Nous ne nous sommes pas engagés ainsi pour de l'argent, mais pour défendre une idée, répondit Voldy.

(Snape pense qu'à côté de cette manière d'exploitation gratuite, le CPE, c'est de la gnognotte)

(sourire victorieux de Voldy)

- Je suis passé maître dans l'art de la politique, fit le serpent.

- J'avais remarqué, fit laconiquement Snape en fourrant le parchemin (qui mesurait environ une cinquantaine de centimètres) dans sa poche, et en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

- Au fait, Snape…fit Voldy.

- Oui, maître ? demanda avidement le professeur de potions qui espérait toujours une prime.

- Pensez à faire réparer votre robe…

°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà ! Reviews plz :P

Ps: au fait, si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment on fait pour laisser 2 interlignes sur FFNet, parce que moi, il me les annules automatiquement lorsque je les fais sur "documents". xD

Au fait, aviez vous remarquer que Préparatifs de Guerre donne "PDG"? (et 'javais même pas fait exprès lol)


	4. La loi du bonbon bis

_**Ahahahah ! Voici encore un nouveau chapitre, et dû côté de Poudlard, (eh oui, c'est à alternance). Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée sur celui-ci. BWAHAHAHAH Pauvre Sevy !**_

**RAR:**

**Zazaone:** Tadadam ! Trois reviews (wouahh ça c'est la classe)! Perso, ton association me fait plutôt penser à une grosse arnaque, comme celle sur TF1 ou tu dois appeler pour recevoir, et qu'en vérité tu appelles pour payer. La ligne était payante? Si tu veux avoir plus de succès, je te conseille de contacter les APHTAVS, ce qui signifie les Armures Porteuses de Haches, Toujours A Votre Service. Après ça, tu es sûr que l'auteuse que je suis, ne nuiera plus.

**Liaul** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras et merci.

**Chapitre 4 : la loi du bonbon (bis)**

_Dans le camp de ceux-qui-aiment-le-sucré-des-bonbons :_

Le jeune et fringant Severus Snape se leva ce matin là du pied droit. Enfin il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, car en descendant de son lit, il s'était emmêlé ses mignons petits petons dans son drap de lit, ce qui l'avait conduit à laver son sol poussiéreux à l'aide de ses cheveux et de son pyjama.

Autrement dit, le gladiateur Severus Snape fut vaincu par sa couette, et mordu assez violemment la poussière, même très violemment, vu qu'il réussit à se casser deux dents, deux incisives avec plus de précisions.

Alors qu'il considérait avec étonnement ces deux objets jaunes sur son plancher, et qu'il se demandait quelle vertu satanique ils possédaient, deux coups timides furent frappés à la porte.

Le professeur Snape se releva rapidement, et, reprenant son air hautain habituel, il dit d'une voix cassante (et non caressante, comme pourraient l'espérer certainEs) :

- Entrez.

- Bonjour pro…pro…

- Professeur Snape, surnommé le Bien-Aimé, je sais, fit celui-ci d'un air agacé. Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nettoyer ?

(regards craintifs de l'Elfe)

(ricanement de Snape, qui projette d'essayer cette méthode d'intimidation sur Londubat, lors de son prochain cours de potions)

(l'Elfe regarde tour à tour les objets jaunes sur le plancher et les trous béants dans la bouche du professeur)

- FOI ! F'EST-CE F'ELLES ONT MES FENTS ? hurla Snape, profondément vexé, croyant que le regard de l'Elfe critiquait ses réservoirs à ordures ménagères.

- Elles sont jaunes, monsieur.

(Snape reste la bouche ouverte tellement les paroles de l'Elfe le stupéfie)

- Et sales aussi, d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elles sentent mauvais. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un vers dans celle-ci, fit l'Elfe, qui s'apprêtait à risquer son doigt dans la grotte sombre et jaunâtre qui tenait lieu de bouche à la chauve-souris humanisée.

(Snape rabat le doigt d'un air choqué)

- Mais… mais…

- Méméry, c'est mon nom monsieur.

- Quelle est votre matricule ? fit le professeur de potions, littéralement furax en prenant un calepin.

- Mon quoi, monsieur ?

- Ce comportement est intolérable, je vais le signaler à votre supérieur.

- Au professeur Dumbledore ?

Le professeur Snape comprit rapidement que la cause était perdue, et laissa tomber son calepin sur le sol. L'Elfe osa afficher un sourire victorieux, et Snape ne put se résoudre à ne pas l'envoyer au-delà des limites de Poudlard avec un superbe coup de pied retourné, exécuté avec brio.

Il se fit mal au dos tout de même.

Comme quoi, même les experts ne sont pas à l'abri du danger.

Il ne fallait plus s'étonner de la couche importante de poussière s'étalant sur le parquet de l'appartement du professeur Snape, et des nombreuses disparitions Elfiques recensées à Poudlard, pour lesquelles le professeur Dumbledore ne voyait aucune explication.

Pour le professeur Snape, s'habiller n'était pas une mince affaire. En effet, il devait à la fois se vêtir de façon à tenir son rang élevé de professeur, et de façon sobre, pour ne pas trop écraser par son physique avantageux ses confrères.

Ainsi, il choisit une robe de soie noire, un pantalon de soie noire, des chaussettes de soie noire, des cheveux de…

Finalement, il préféra les laisser au naturel.

Jugeant qu'un shampoing effectué une fois par mois était plus que suffisant, le professeur Snape négligea, comme la plupart des matins, de se doucher.

Et courageusement, tel Hercule affrontant son destin, l'illustre professeur de potions de Poudlard, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir…

Mal lui en prit. Juste à cet instant, Dumbledore arriva.

(gémissement de Snape)

- Severus ! Justement je vous cherchais.

(grommellement furieux du susnommé qui jure qu'on ne l'y prendra plus à se lever le matin)

- Tenez, suivez-moi à la Grande Salle. Nous parlerons en marchant.

L'air suicidaire, le professeur de potions suivit son directeur. Le regretterait-il toute sa vie ?

- Vous savez, fit le directeur, avec un air sérieux qui ne faisait pas naturel, je suis inquiet.

- Vraiment, monsieur le directeur ? demanda Snape en regardant le plafond d'un air passablement ennuyé.

- Oui, cessez de parler avec cette légèreté professeur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que depuis l'attaque du ministère, Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté…

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme l'esprit d'un mort. Enfin si vous voulez essayer la table tournante, je suis sûre que la bigleuse est partante…

- Severus, vous voyez ! On ne peux pas parler sérieusement avec vous sans que vous fassiez le pitre !

(regards vexés de Snape)

- Moi au moins, j'ai de l'humour.

- Il est évident que traiter le professeur Trelawney de bigleuse était très amusant.

(Severus pense à un serpent qui aurait trouvé cela amusant, enfin surtout les lunettes)

(Dumbledore essaie la legilimencie)

(Severus bloque facilement son directeur et se dit que décidément celui-ci se fait vieux, et sera dépassé par Voldy comme Eddy Merckx dépassait un champ de blé lors du tour de France)

(froncements de sourcils de Dumbledore)

- Est-ce que vous allez bien professeur ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette… questionna Dumby.

- Mais… mais évidemment ! fit le professeur de potion d'un air choqué.

- Je ne sais pas. Je viens de pénétrer, avec facilité, il faut le reconnaître, dans votre esprit, et j'ai trouvé des allusions scabreuses et déplacées contenant la paire de lunettes de Trelawney. Je me suis donc inquiété.

(Snape pense que Eddy Merckx a trébuché sur un hérisson et s'est lamentablement écrasé sur un chardon, contenu par ledit champ de blé)

- …

- Bref, je disais donc que j'étais inquiet. Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté, vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

- Qu'il est toujours vivant ? proposa Snape.

- Vous allez arrêter avec vos tables tournantes, oui ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de…

Le professeur de potion laissa échapper un mélange de babillement et de hurlement. Le tout donna un « bluiiiiargggg » qui fit boucher les oreilles à la grosse dame, qui passait par là, accompagnée de son amie violette.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

(regards incendiaires de Snape)

- Décidément, ce Silencio est un de mes sortilèges préférés.

(re-regards incendiaires, à flammes incandescentes cette fois, de la part de Snape)

- C'est fou comme la température monte par ici, constata Dumby en passant son doigt dans le col de sa robe, sous sa barbe.

( rere-regards incendiaires, cette fois à flammes atomi…)

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, sinon je vous fais un procès pour réchauffement à effet de serre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

(Severus montre par une série de grimaces cocasses qu'il n'en a rien à fichtre de l'écologie)

(Dumby ouvre la bouche d'un air choqué)

- Et si ça ne suffit pas, je vous rends aveugle. Il y a un sort pour ça aussi.

(Severus retrouve étrangement un regard angélique)

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire un regard glacé ? Parce que je transpire encore…

(Snape montre par gestes qu'il veut bien couper la barbe de Dumby pour que celui-ci ai moins chaud)

- Je crois que ça ira comme cela Severus, fit le directeur en protégeant sa barbe et en regardant Snape d'un air méfiant.

(Snape enlève avec difficulté le sourire sadique que sa figure exposait)

(second regard méfiant de Dumby, qui essaie de rentrer sa cape à l'intérieur du col de sa robe, pour la protéger)

(Snape éclate d'un grand rire silencieux, et montre par signes que c'est impossible)

- Vous parlerez quand vous aurez des cheveux en état Severus, fit le directeur d'un air vexé.

(Snape prend un air offusqué)

- D'ailleurs, au lieu de vous occuper de l'apparence physique des autres, vous feriez mieux de vous affairer à la votre, mon cher.

(haussement de sourcils de Snape)

- Ils vous manque deux réservoirs, professeur, fit le Directeur avec un air doucereux qui allait mieux à son confrère.

(le professeur Snape fait signe par gestes qu'il veut s'exprimer à nouveau)

Tel Salomon, le Directeur accorda sa grâce au démon infâme…

- Il me manque deux quoi ? fit le Snape d'un air ahuri.

- Deux réservoirs d'ordures ménagères, voyons Severus… dit le Directeur, bon enfant.

La chauve souris porta la main à ses crocs et poussa un hurlement en touchant son palais.

Tel ces cochons ailés qui s'ébattent joyeusement dans les Carpates, le professeur Snape vola, emportant tout sur son passage, dont une pauvre petite première année de Pouffsouffle, qui se retrouva suspendue à la lance de la statue d'un guerrier troll.

Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, (d'ailleurs, qui se préoccupe d'une Pouffsouffle ?) le professeur Snape continua de courir, tout en faisant des ravages, au sens propre et figuré du terme (il croisa une bande de Serdaigle de 6° année), et défonça la porte de son cachot.

(la porte émet un gémissement)

(regard méfiant de Snape qui se souvient de son expérience avec celle du manoir Jedusor)

Celui qu'on surnommait en cachette « le retour du mort vivant » chercha fébrilement sur son parquet poussiéreux quelque chose pouvant s'apparenter à des dents. Il trouva les objets sataniques du matin même.

Il les fit tenir en équilibre dans sa grotte buccale, et prononça la formule :

- Reparoarrrggggghhhh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, POTTER ?

- Je cherchais du shampoing monsieur. Et curieusement, je n'en ai pas trouvé…

- INSOLENT ! JE RETIRE TOUS LES POINTS QUE GRYFFONDOR A JAMAIS GAGNE DEPUIS SA CREATION !

- Mais, professeur…

- ET CE SERA FACILE VU L'IDIOTIE CONGENITALE DES ELEVES QU'ELLE POSSEDE SURTOUT DEPUIS LES TROIS DERNIERES GENERATIONS !

- Professeur, vos dents…

- QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC MES DENTS ! ELLES SONT BELLES ! ELLES SONT PARFUMEES ! ELLES SONT…

Ce silence momentané permit à Harry de respirer car l'haleine quelque peu nauséabonde du professeur de potion l'avait maintenu en apnée pendant toute la discussion. Severus Snape, lui, avait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

- ET JE…

- Professeur, fit Harry, avec une pince à linge (que lui avait prêté Hermione « au-cas-où ») sur le nez, vos dents, elles sont blanches…

- Pardon Potter ?

(Harry sursaute, surpris par l'étonnante politesse qui vient d'animer le professeur de potion)

- Je rajoute 0,5 points à Gryffondor, vous êtes un brave petit, fit Snape en caressant les cheveux de son élève)

(Harry soupire intérieurement en se disant qu'il va devoir se relaver les cheveux)

(Snape se dit que finalement, il n'y a pas que de la mauvaise graine et des sombres idiots à Poudlard)

- Je voulais dire… Les deux dents de devant… Celles que vous venez de recoller.

La chauve-souris-qui-portait-une-cape-de-soie-noire s'avança avec prudence vers un miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre.

Un petit cri, qui n'aurait pas paru incongru chez une jeune pucelle qui est choquée car elle vient de voir deux personnes s'embrasser dans la rue, s'échappa des lèvres du professeur de potions.

- Potter !

- Oui, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Vous… Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

- Un peu, oui, dit Harry avec une grimace dégoûtée en voyant la parfaite réincarnation de Dracula, les cheveux gras en plus, dans un miroir.

- Une telle perfection… un tel charme… vous connaissez cette personne ? Vous voulez bien me la présenter ? Je vous en prie Potter, acheva le professeur d'une voix quelque peu suppliante.

- Monsieur… C'est VOUS.

- Moi !

(Snape pousse un nouveau cri de ravissement)

(Harry se retourne discrètement et vomit dans un chaudron)

- Ne suis-je pas superbe ? s'exclama Snape.

- Beuhh… hésita Harry d'un air dubitatif.

- Evidemment, vous n'êtes qu'un Potter, cracha avec mépris Snape, tout en continuant de s'admirer. Vous ne connaissez rien à la vraie beauté. C'est un mot nouveau pour vous.

(sourire pédant de Snape)

(Harry devient tout rouge)

- Non, mais dites donc, vous… commença le balafré.

- Je suis irrésistible n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes, mais pas dans le sens ou vous l'entendez… ricana « celui-qui-avait-eu-une-chance-inouïe », comme l'appelait affectueusement Voldy.

Inutile de dire que le balafré l'entendait dans le sens « irrésistiblement laid » ou « irrésistiblement cocasse à s'en moquer jusqu'aux prochaines calendes ». Mais, le professeur Snape, par naïveté junévile, ou par pur narcissisme, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Le problème, c'est que toutes les autres dents sont jaunes… Il faudrait que je me les casse… Donnez-moi un coup de poing dans la mâchoire Potter.

- Avec joie ! s'exclama celui-ci, en voyant une parfaite occasion de venger l'honneur familial.

- OUAÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

(Potter remue son poignet pour vérifier s'il n'est pas cassé tellement il a tapé fort)

- J'AVAIS DIT DANS LA MÂCHOIRE ! CRETIN !

- Au pardon, professeur. J'ai toujours été très mauvais en anatomie, surtout chez celle des vampires… Qu'elle est donc la partie que j'ai touchée ?

- LE NEZ, AHURI !

- C'est cela, le nez, fit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir profondément. Mais je peux réessayer si vous voulez, proposa-t-il d'un air innocent.

- Ça ira comme ça, Potter, fit le Snape, prudemment.

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Harry. Ce serait vraiment trop bête de…

- DEHORS ! ASSASSIN !

(Harry sortit en grommelant que ce n'était qu'un nez, et vu son état naturel, ce n'était pas une grande perte)

(Severus lui claque la porte aux fesses, coinçant un bout de pantalon dedans)

Harry n'osa pas demander à son professeur préféré de rouvrir sa porte, ce qui le contraignit à déchirer le tissu. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à la fin de la journée que le trou montrait un caleçon à petits cœurs roses.

Snape, sa robe volant de façon séduisante (pour lui, terrifiante pour le reste du monde) dans le couloir, s'en allait à son premier cours de la matinée.

- Gryffondor et Serpentard, ne se baignent pas dans la même maaaareuuh… chantonnait-il en chemin.

Il croisa Minerva. Elle lui envoya un baiser qu'il ne remarqua pas. Minerva, occupée à admirer le postérieur de son collègue, se prit un escalier dans la figure, sous les ricanements des tableaux alentours.

- Et lorsque Gryffondor et Serpentard vont au plumaaaarreuuh… continuait-il d'un air joyeux.

- Professeur ?

- QUOI ! aboya-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, fit son interlocuteur en sursautant. Nous avons entendu des couinements inquiétants, et nous craignions que vous fussiez envoûté.

- Envoûté ? ricana Snape. Allons, Londubat, vous plaisantez ! Vu le physique des jeunes filles de ce château, continua-t-il en fixant Granger, cela ne risque pas de m'arriver…

(Granger rougit et jure qu'elle se vengera)

- D'ailleurs, j'enlève 0,5 points à Gryffondor car miss Granger n'est pas coiffée.

- Mais je SUIS coiffée ! s'offusqua la susnommée.

- Ce n'était pas flagrant, fit Snape d'un air jouissif.

(Granger se dirige vers l'armure la plus proche)

(L'armure, qui en a assez qu'on tente de lui chiper sa massue, file prestement et dans un concert de grincement, à l'autre bout du couloir)

(Hermione reste en carafe)

(Snape ricane)

(Drago ricane)

(Ron lance un maléfice de « tête-en-fouine » à Malefoy)

(Snape essaie de retirer des points à Gryffondor, mais curieusement, le sablier est vide)

(Harry propose à son professeur de re-remplir le sablier, pour avoir le plaisir de re-retirer des points à Gryffondor)

(Snape trouve l'idée excellente, et ajoute et retire successivement 4 points à Gryffondor)

- Vous auriez pu en ajouter plus, suggéra Harry.

- Vous m'avez déjà vu ajouter des points à Gryffondor Potter ? Alors considérez cela comme un progrès.

(Drago propose que Snape rajoute des points à Serpentard, mais sans les enlever cette fois)

(Snape en rajoute 300 car il trouve que la coiffure de Drago est plus jolie que celle de Granger)

(Harry se passe la main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir de mettre en valeur la sienne)

Malheureusement pour lui, ce geste rappela son père à son professeur, qui lui lança un regard qui promettait de futures actions sadiques, et il fit rentrer tous les élèves en classe, en prenant soin de faire un croc-en-jambe à « Weasley la belette ».

- Vous m'avez fait un croc-en-jambe, monsieur, se plaignit le rouquin en se massant le crâne.

- Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos pieds sont grands et qu'ils se coincent dans tous les coins.

- Derrière votre cheville par exemple, professeur ?

- EN CLASSE ! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ! hurla la chauve souris.

Ron préféra ne pas continuer la discussion. Il apparaissait que Snape, la bouche ouverte, était beaucoup plus terrifiant que la bouche fermée. Et cela pour multiples raisons.

Le professeur Snape s'assit dignement derrière son bureau. Il lissa ses cheveux, puis ses parchemins, puis sa plume, sous les regards horrifiés de tous ses élèves.

Comme quoi, le dégoût n'est pas impartial et atteint toutes les races.

Puis des ricanements (délibérés du côté des Gryffondors, et contenus du côté des vils serpents) se firent entendre.

Inquiet, le professeur Snape se demanda s'il aurait pas, par hasard, oublié de lisser les poils de son petit doigt, et constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais les gloussements persistaient.

Même Drago Malefoy, qui pourtant était un exemple parfait de la maîtrise de soi, s'écrasa sur sa table et demanda grâce en levant le pouce.

Son rire dantesque fut étouffé par son encrier.

Mué par un sixième sens aussi féminin que soudain, le professeur Snape se retourna lentement. Et ce qu'il vit au tableau le figea d'horreur :

Une maxime écrite en lettres blanches et brillantes le remplissait. Mais ce fut le texte, et non l'atroce couleur blanche qui choqua le plus le directeur des Serpentards :

« LE PROF EST UNE DINDE, FOURREZ-LE AUX MARRONS »

(Snape tombe de sa chaise en poussant un cri aigu aussi féminin que son sixième sens)

(Dumbledore choisit ce moment-là pour rentrer dans la classe)

- Bonjour professeur Rogue ! Je suis venu chercher une potion de… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- OH VOUS ÇA VA, HEIN !

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une dinde professeur, ricana le directeur en s'essuyant les yeux.

- AH VRAIMENT ! ET VOUS VOULEZ ME FOURRER AUX MARRONS AUSSI ? fulmina Snape.

- Aux marrons ? QUEL SCANDALE ! s'énerva Dumbledore.

- Je trouve aussi, monsieur le directeur, se calma Snape.

- Gaspiller des marrons pour une tâche aussi ingrate, c'est choquant.

(Snape boude et regarde si une armure n'est pas dans le coin, avec sa hache de préférence)

Mais, étrangement, les armures avaient déserté cette partie du château.

(Snape re-boude)

- C'étaient des marrons glacés vous croyez ? demanda Neville au trio en se léchant les babines.

Vu l'air qu'affichait leur professeur de potion, Hermione répondit avec méfiance :

- Neville, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

- C'est toujours le moment d'avoir faim ! s'offusqua celui-ci.

- Chhhhht ! firent à l'unisson Harry, Hermione, et le rouquin.

Plus loin, Snape semblait difficilement résister à l'envie d'étrangler son directeur.

Alors que, se disant finalement que dix ans à Azkaban était le juste prix pour contenter cette envie sadique si longtemps contenue, Snape allait passer à l'acte, un hurlement retentit : « LES MALADES NOUS ATTAQUENT ! »

Dumbledore, Snape et tous les élèves sortirent aussitôt de la salle, et interceptèrent le jeune Crivey, qui semblait proie à une peur panique.

- Quels malades, mon petit ? Les Français, les Aliens, ou les Mangemorts ?

- Les mangemorts monsieur ! couina le petit garçon.

- Nous avons de la chance, ce sont les moins dangereux des trois. A l'assaut mes amis ! Qui m'aime me suive !

Curieusement, personne ne le suivit.

(regards vexés de Dumbledore)

- Que ceux qui trouvent que Snape aurait bien besoin d'une douche me suivent ! rajouta-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'ensemble des élèves lui courut après.

(Snape est très_ très_ vexé, surtout qu'il se sent trahi par les Serpentards)

(sourire satisfait de Dumby, qui retrouve les joies du commandement)

Dans le hall d'entrée, un combat furieux se déroulait. Dès leur arrivée, un hurlement sadique retentit. Inquiet, Snape se cacha derrière un pylône.

Le jeune Potter et sa sang-de-bourbe affrontaient Nott, alors que le rouquin s'étalait par terre, suite à un maléfice de croc-en-jambe, exécuté par Londubat.

(Bellatrix aperçoit Neville et pousse un second hurlement sadique)

(Snape constate avec horreur qu'elle bave abondamment)

(Neville pousse un hurlement de terreur et va se cacher derrière une armure en brandissant son Mimbulus Mimbletonia)

(Bellatrix s'arrête, étonnée)

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça, gamin ?

- ATTAQUE ! cria Neville comme s'il s'adressait à un chien de combat.

Evidemment, rien ne se produisit.

(Snape ricane)

(Bellatrix ricane également et fait tomber la plante d'un geste nonchalant)

(La plante se venge et envoie de l'empestine sur le visage de la vilaine)

- Sale truc ! s'énerva Bellatrix en s'essuyant les yeux.

(Neville en profite pour fiche le camp)

A ce moment là, alors que Snape suivait passionnément le combat, un éclair rose fendit la foule. Il sut que Die… son maître était parmi eux.

En effet, Voldy avait toujours affectionné le rose bonbon.

- Dumbledore ! Vient à mooooaaaaaa ! cria celui-ci d'un ton théâtral.

- Je suis là, serpent infâme !

Voldy, membre fervent de la SPSVVV, fut particulièrement atteint par cette critique.

- Les serpents sont beaux, gentils et aimables ! hurla-t-il férocement en dégainant un sabre de djedai.

(Dumbledore sort également un sabre)

- Par le pouvoir des bonbons sucrés, rugit Dumbledore, tu mordras la poussière !

- ACIDES ! hurla Voldy qui n'aimait pas les bonbons au sucre.

Hurlant en même temps leur cri de guerre « Baaatttle ! » les deux unités fondirent l'une sur l'autre. Voldy remporta la première manche en tranchant net la barbe du vieux fou.

Celui-ci, la barbe au carré pour la première fois de sa vie (depuis ses 4 ans, il avait porté des postiches), eut un gémissement.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? fit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Neville, au loin.

Un troisième hurlement sadique retentit, suivi peu après par un couinement de terreur. On entendit le bruit d'une cavalcade effrénée.

(sourire sardonique et cruel de Voldy)

(regards incendiaires du vieux fou)

Le directeur de Poudlard se précipita sur son assaillant pour lui rendre la pareille, mais il se rendit compte avec la plus grande horreur que celui-ci n'avait ni barbe, ni cheveux, et qu'il était donc intouchable.

(regard désespéré de Dumby)

(ricanements en folie de Voldy)

- Alerte ! cria un mangemort. Les Aurors débarquent !

Aussitôt, les mangemorts transplantèrent, et Voldy, juste avant de partir, ramassa la barbe de Dumby et la fit tourner autour de sa tête trois fois comme un lasso.

Déprimé, Dumbledore s'agenouilla sur le sol. Snape, hypocrite, vint le réconforter.

- Ca repousse, monsieur.

- 50 ans de barbe. Tout est à refaire, se lamenta celui-ci.

- Vous mettrez des postiches, fit Snape en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Oui… dites donc, Snape, je ne vous ai pas vu jouer un rôle très actif dans la bataille…

Snape eut un instant de panique. Puis, prenant la première excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit, il improvisa :

- Je n'ai rien pu faire Dumbledore ! Il avait nounours en otage !

(ricanements des trois Gryffondors)

(regards incendiaires de Snape)

- Bon, bon, dit Dumbledore, qui gloussait également, ça ira comme ça… Il vous l'a rendu au moins ?

- Oui, monsieur, fit Snape, heureux que son excuse ait fonctionnée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Aurors avaient fini le bilan de la bataille. Un seul mort. Ou plutôt une seule morte. Elle avait été violemment fauchée par un coup de sabre bien placé.

Il s'agissait de la barbe de Dumbledore.

Sinon, Neville ainsi que d'autres élèves qui avaient été blessé, devraient aller à St Mangouste. On ne sait pourquoi, mais Bellatrix l'avait sauvagement mordu à la gorge. Sans doute dans l'espoir d'imiter son regretté cousin.

Epuisé par l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée durant le combat, le professeur Snape se retira dans ses quartiers. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche d'un geste distrait, et en ressortit un petit mot.

Etonné, il le lut :

« Snape, dites que la bataille vous a traumatisé et que vous avez besoin de vacances. Libérez-vous pendant une semaine. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'accompagner dans une mission spéciale. Voldychéry. »

Tout comptes faits, c'était sûrement du pied gauche qu'il s'était levé ce matin là…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Quinze pages ! On peut pas dire que j'ai manqué d'inspi sur ce coup là ! Gniark Gniark, pauvre Sevy quand même... Au fait, dites-moi quel chapitre vous avez préféré (si vous en avez aimé un), ça me ferait plaisir !**_


	5. Douce france

_Je m'autoflagelle pour mon insolence à avoir fait durer ce chapitre pendant plus d'un an. Avec mes sincères excuses :_

**RAR** :

Sigyn : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que ce chapitre 5 te plaira aussi !

Zowl : Mon chapitre préféré est aussi le 4, mais peut-être que ça évoluera, tout dépend de comment s'annonce le 6...

Zazaone : ça fait tout bizarre de répondre à une review aussi vieille ! ça me rappelle SevySNow et le fameux défi "C'est gonflé" ! Merci beaucoup :D

Fanette : Tadadaaaa ! J'ai réussi à te faire reviewer ! Et une longue en plus ! Et au fait "Mais quelle idée d'aller chercher du shampoing chez Snape?.! Perso, c'est autre chose que j'irais chercher...un homme par exemple...comment ça c'est prévisible venant de moi?.!.!...bla bla bla j'entends pô! èé" AHAHAHHAHAHAH, je n'aime même plus besoin de te dire ce que je pense, visiblement :D. Merci donc pour ce gros effort, et cette review qui m'a bien fait rire, et me fait rire encore :D (et merci pour "Footez-nous la paix, vieux barbu !" par la même occasion !)

°°°°°°

**Chapitre 5 : Douce France**

_Les jooolies colooonies de vacaaances !_

« Snape, dites que la bataille vous a traumatisé et que vous avez besoin de vacances. Libérez-vous pendant une semaine. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'accompagner dans une mission spéciale. Voldychéry. »

- Mais comment veut-il que je fasse un truc pareil ! se lamentait Snape en tournant en rond dans son cachot. C'est très risqué ! Déjà que j'ai peur de sortir de ma classe car j'ai un vieux fou qui n'attend que cela pour me tomber sur le dos, mais aller lui demander une semaine de vacances ! Je préfèrerais encore affronter l'escouade d'élite du ministère !

(Snape réfléchit un instant)

- Bon, faut pas exagérer.

Le professeur Snape lissa sa robe, puis se dirigea vers son miroir le plus proche (et le moins poussiéreux). Après s'être admiré béatement durant une dizaine de minutes, il réussit à s'arracher à son image parfaite et prit avec dégoût une crème qui se trouvait sur la commode à côté de lui. Il se l'appliqua avec une grimace :

- Quel dommage de gâcher une chose aussi sublime !

Son visage prit rapidement une teinte maladive, et, à la fois satisfait et attristé du résultat, il sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction du bureau du directeur.

°°°°°°

- Ah c'est vous Snape ! Justement, j'allais vous faire chercher !

(grognement de Snape)

- C'est parfait que vous soyez venus jusqu'à moi. J'ai ainsi pu épargner les jambes de Flitwick. Et vous savez comment elles sont courtes et que…

- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

- Quoi donc, Severus ?

- Je suis malade, terriblement MALADEUUUUUH !

- Je ne savais pas que le son « e » était si long. Il faudra que je demande à Minerva. Elle s'y connaît bien en prononciation. Elle a fait un an de professorat chez les moldus.

(Snape se promet de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à cette amoureuse des sangs-de-bourbes)

- Je suis venu vous demander un congé.

- Pardon ?

- Des vacances, quoi. Une semaine.

- Mais… Mais, bégaya le directeur, personne n'est jamais venu me demander ça en trente ans de professorat !

- Il faut un début à tout, fit Snape en prenant un air épuisé.

- Effectivement vous êtes malade. Vous venez de dire quelque chose de censé.

(regards incendiaires de Snape)

- Ne nous énervons pas, dit précipitamment Dumby. De combien de temps voulez-vous ce congé ? Une heure ou deux ?

- Une semaine.

- C'est impossible, fit tout de go le directeur. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de vous.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ma barbe, dit Dumby en l'indiquant du doigt. Elle est courte.

- Ben, au moins vous ne marcherez plus dessus.

(regards furieux de Dumby)

- JE NE MARCHAIS JAMAIS DESSUS ! JE NE FAISAIS QUE TREBUCHER !

- Ben voyons, se moqua Snape.

- Ne nous énervons pas, répéta le directeur, dont le teint avait subitement pris une teinte rougeaude. Bref, j'aurai aimé que vous m'achetiez une postiche à Londres.

- Je peux faire ça après mon congé, suggéra Snape.

- Mais je ne pourrai jamais me montrer en public comme cela ! C'est loufoque, enfin !

- Rassurez-vous monsieur le directeur. Ça l'était déjà avant. C'est la tête qui fait ça.

- Ah bon ? se rasséréna Dumby. Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument.

- Très bien, j'attendais donc votre semaine. Vous comptez aller où ?

- Euh au bord de la mer… pour bronzer un peu…

- Attention ! Sinon on ne verra plus la différence entre votre peau et vos robes !

(gloussement de Dumby qui trouve sa blague très drôle)

(regard ahuri de Snape)

- Vous devriez arrêter de lire la rubrique « amour toujours, même après 75 ans » de la gazette du sorcier. Il parait que ça abîme les neurones.

- Ce ne sont que des calomnies ! s'exclama Dumbledore, en rougissant de se voir démasqué.

- Très bien, nous allons vérifier. 1+1, monsieur le directeur ?

- 3, évidemment.

- Parfait, je vois désormais que je n'ai aucune raison m'inquiéter de votre santé mentale. Votre état n'a pas empiré depuis que je vous connais.

(regard suspicieux de Dumby)

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par…

- Au revoir monsieur le directeur ! s'écria Snape avant de laisser finir le vieux fou. Et voilà pour toi le pigeon ! fit-il en lançant une croquette à Fumseck.

(Snape pense « étrangle-toi bien avec ! »)

Malheureusement pour le bonheur et le sadisme personnel de l'amoureux-des-chaudrons, le pigeon en question possédait un excellent tube digestif, ainsi qu'une trachée bien large, si bien qu'il avala le met sans difficulté, tout en se demandant pourquoi l'homme lui avait donné une croquette à LUI, alors qu'il la destinait à un dénommé « pigeon ».

Comme quoi, la bêtise des maîtres contamine parfois les animaux.

°°°°°°

Ses valises faites, Snape descendit en traînant derrière lui une énorme et pesante malle.

- Professeur ! Ne me dites PAS que vous nous quittez ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

- Et si, mon bon Rusard, fit Snape, la larme à l'œil. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que pour une semaine.

- Encore heureux, vous étiez le _seul_ professeur à faire récurer ses élèves en retenue… se rassura le concierge.

(regard vexé de Snape)

Suite à ces adieux désastreux (de plus, il lui avait semblé voir Lee Jordan lui faire un pied de nez), le professeur transplanna rapidement jusqu'au château de son maître.

°°°°°°

- Vous êtes en retard Snape, dit Voldy.

- Nous n'avions pas fixé d'heure maître.

- C'est juste, réfléchit un instant le maître-des-serpents-venimeux.

- …

- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour que vous puissiez vous délasser, vous savez… commença le Maître de la terre du mili… enfin de son manoir, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal, sachant qu'il possédait une collection d'armures promptes à la mutinerie de groupe.

(soupir de désolement de Snape)

- Bien. En vérité, si je vous ai convié ici, c'est parce que nous allons quitter tous les deux l'Angleterre.

- Mais c'est impossible ! protesta Snape. J'ai une famille, des enfants, une fiancée, un cousin, des parents, un travail, un patron sympathique, des fans, un…

- Snape ?

- Oui maître ?

- Taisez-vous.

- Très bien maître.

- Je disais donc que nous allions quitter le pays. Pour une semaine. Nos effectifs ont besoin de nouveaux mangemorts, et nous allons nous en charger. J'avais déjà décidé d'y aller avec un disciple, et le disciple, ce sera vous.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? balbutia le Snape, le teint rougissant sous tant d'honneur et de gloire.

- Je n'ai plus confiance en Bellatrix car elle passe le plus clair de son temps à manger des os ou à courir après une balle que lui lance parfois Nott pour s'amuser. Quand à Lucius, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il a quelque fois des accès de lubricité… inquiétants. Tous mes autres mangemorts sont occupés.

(regard déçu de Snape qui comprend que le maître l'a pris par obligation)

- Bien, nous partons dans l'immédiat.

- Vers où maître ?

- Vers la France.

- Mais c'est un pays de fous !

- Je sais, mais c'est un risque à prendre. Après tout, nous sommes des mages noirs, non ? Ils devraient avoir peur !

(regard dubitatif de Snape)

- Ne commencez pas à vouloir me casser mon moral Snape, dépêchez-vous. Prenez vos bagages.

- Les voilà, fit Snape en pointant du doigt son énorme malle.

- Vous êtes dingue ? Vous croyez que nous sommes invités dans le plus grand hôtel du coin ?

- Nous sommes des stars, non ? opina Snape.

- Vous non, moi oui. Je ne peux pas imposer à mes amis votre disgracieuse présence. Au moins, soyez discret.

(regards vexé de Snape)

(sourire moqueur de Voldy)

- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Alignez-vous sur moi ! Vous mettez Nagini plus deux trois vêtements dans une valise et c'est parti ! fit Voldy en montrant du doigt sa valise d'où s'échappaient un bout de queue de serpent, ainsi que quelques sifflements de douleurs.

- Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai besoin de mes robes en soie noires, de mes pantalons en soie noire, de mes chapeaux en soie noire, de mon nounours en soie noire, de…

- Suffit Severus. Prenez juste une robe de rechange et un énoooorme flacon de parfum.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Cette question est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? fit Voldy en se bouchant le nez.

(re-regards vexés de Snape)

- Vous pouvez prendre également du shampoing, suggéra Voldy.

- ÇA IRA TRÈS BIEN COMME ÇA MAÎTRE ! s'énerva Sevy.

- Parfait, tout est prêt alors, dit Voldemort d'un ton dégagé.

Les deux hommes touchèrent en même temps un portoloin en forme de poupée vaudou de Dumbledore.

Voldy prit soin de lui donner un coup de pied au passage.

(Snape comprend soudain l'origine des rhumatismes de Dumby)

Ils tombèrent violemment sur le sol. Ou plutôt, Sevy tomba sur le sol, et eut mal car Voldy l'écrasa tranquillement.

- Aiiiieuhh ! Maître !

- Arrêtez de crier, il faut faire bonne impression enfin !

Un homme, une pipe à la bouche et une fourche à la main (et non l'inverse, ce qui peut s'avérer dangereux), arriva et les aida à se relever.

- C'est vous Voldy-le-magnifique et Sevy-le-crasseux ? Les deux hommes que j'ai pris en pension ?

- Oui, c'est nous, fit tranquillement Voldy.

- Pouvez-vous définir le terme « crasseux », je vous prie ? fit Snape, furieux.

- Té ! Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi ! C'est ce que celui qui a réservé a donné comme noms hein ! Chuis pas sensé juger moi !

(regard incendiaire de Sevy)

(sourire moqueur de Voldy)

- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre…

- Notre chambre ? demanda suspicieusement Sevy.

- Ben oui, vous dormirez dans la même chambre, avec des lits séparés.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme dans la même chambre que ce SERPENT ! s'offusqua Snape en pointant Voldy du doigt.

- Arrêtez vos idioties Snape ! Nagini est très propre !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je parlais de lui ? fit Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

(Voldy réfléchit intensément)

Le paysan, voyant que cela commençait à s'envenimer, les fit avancer en direction de sa ferme.

- Je m'appelle Gérard Lantier, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gégé.

- Très bien, Gigi, fit Voldy.

- GEGE! PAS GIGI ! Vous me prenez pour une danseuse de cabaret ou quoi ?

- Monsieur Lentille a raison, maître, ce que vous dites est impoli, dit Snape d'un ton pompeux.

- LANTIER ! Le prochain qui écorche mon nom, fit le paysan d'un ton menaçant, je lui enfonce ma fourche dans le…

- MONSIEUUUUR ! s'offusqua Voldy.

(Sevy ne peut dissimuler un regard lubrique)

- … thorax. Vous croyiez que je voulais dire quoi ? s'étonna Gérard.

- Euh… rien, démentit Voldy.

(Snape fait une moue déçue)

(regard suspicieux du paysan)

- Et dire que les gens vont à la campagne pour se détendre… soupira Snape.

- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas ma femme, vous… dit le paysan avec désolation.

(re-soupir plein de compréhension pour Gégé de la part de Snape)

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ! Je vais vous conduire à la maison !

- Tant mieux, fit Voldy. Nagini a faim.

(Nagini fait signe qu'il a surtout mal à la queue, en fait)

- Iiii ! Un serpent ! Vite ! Où est mon manche à balai ! s'exclama Gégé d'un air affolé.

(Snape se retint de peu de serrer le paysan dans ses bras pour l'idée géniale qu'il vient d'avoir)

- Le voilà, fit le maître des potions en le passant rapidement au paysan.

- Non, ça c'est un manche de pioche. Vous êtes vraiment inculte, vous.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! ESPECES DE BRUTES ! hurla Voldy en protégeant Nagini.

- C'est un nuisible, c'est écrit dans le dico, protesta Gégé.

- C'EST LUI QUI EST NUISIBLE ! fit Voldy en montrant Snape. ET JE SUIS BIEN PLACE POUR LE SAVOIR ! IL TORTURE SON NOUNOURS EN CACHETTE !

(regards incendiaire de la part de Snape, qui voit ainsi son sadisme révélé au grand jour)

- Ma femme a peur des serpents, tenta monsieur Lantier.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas votre femme, sussura Snape.

- QUELLE LUMINEUSE IDEE !

- Je sais, je suis une lumière, dit Snape d'un ton pédant.

(regard de dégoût du paysan)

- C'est votre bêtise qui est lumineuse, Snape, ricana Voldy. En fait, elle brille dans tout l'univers, et il n'y a que vous qui ne vous en rendiez pas compte.

- Quoi ? dit l'amoureux-des-chaudrons, très vexé.

- Vous voulez bien me prêter votre serpent ? C'est pour faire peur à ma femme, ma Cunégonde adorée… demanda Gégé à Voldy.

Voldy, son sadisme en alerte, ne put qu'apprécier cette initiation à la barbarie paysanne, et accepta de grand cœur. Gégé partit en courant en direction de la ferme, Nagini à la main.

(sifflement énervé de Nagini qui en a assez de se faire trimbaler tel un sac de pommes de terre)

Voldy-le-bienheureux assis son merveilleux derrière sur une pierre, et attendit. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Un cri éclata.

- C'est beau la France, commença Voldy en respirant l'odeur des pâquerettes (tout en ignorant poétiquement, celle, plus nauséabonde, de la décharge d'à côté).

- Oui. C'est calme.

- Les gens ont l'air stupides.

- Ils le sont.

- En effet. Un talent à exploiter Snape.

- Talent ?

- Qui a dit que la stupidité n'était pas une qualité ? La preuve, regardez-vous.

(Snape se demande s'il s'agit _vraiment_ d'un compliment)

Après dix minutes d'attente, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la fermette, pour voir si tout allait bien, pour Sevy, et si tout allait bien mal, pour Voldy.

Ils y trouvèrent Gégé en train d'essayer de ranimer sa femme à grands coups de claques.

- Drôlement efficace votre serpent ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est un boa, précisa Voldy.

- A ne pas confondre avec une couleuvre, rajouta Sevy.

- C'est moi la personne cultivée, ici, Snape ! persifla Voldemort. Arrêtez de vous conduire comme une-je-sais-tout frisée en robe noire !

(Severus Snape fut, soudainement et cruellement, choqué à mort)

Laissant le paysan à son match de catch privé, Voldy et Snape partirent se promener dans la campagne.

- J'ai envie de chanter en l'honneur de cette brise printanière, commença Voldy.

- Nous sommes au mois de Décembre, dit prudemment Snape.

- Ne freinez pas mes élans poétiques.

(regard empli d'horreur de la part de Snape)

- Heureusement que j'ai emporté mon parapluie, fit ce dernier en regardant le ciel avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Voldy d'un air soupçonneux.

- Rienrien.

- Mouais.

Voldy chanta. La pluie arriva. Et Sevy pleura.

L'onde de choc envoyée par la gorge de Voldy avait fendu son parapluie en deux.

- C'est pas vrai ! gémit une voix féminine. Qui a eu l'idée débile de chanter « il pleut bergère » alors que nous sommes à deux kilomètres de la bergerie !

- Depuis quand vous connaissez des chansons françaises, maître ? s'étonna Snape.

Seul un baragouisme incompréhensible s'échappa de la gorge du susnommé, alors qu'il lançait discrètement un sort de refroidissement sur le postérieur du professeur de potions.

Pendant que les deux hommes se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, trois bergères arrivèrent, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés, suivies par une vingtaine de moutons bêlants.

Snape se reteint à grand-peine d'imiter ces derniers.

- Oh ! vous avez été surpris par la pluie, vous aussi ? demanda la plus jolie et la plus jeune des trois. Et dire qu'il faisait beau il y a à peine dix minutes…

_°°°°°°_

_A cause de l'extrême violence des situations à venir, l'auteur se voit contrait de changer momentanément le point de vue de l'histoire, et de pénétrer dans les pensées des personnages._

Pensées de Voldy : Ooooh des jeunes pucelles !

Pensées de Sevy : Horreur ! Des éléments du genre féminin !

°°°°°°

Les tenues blanches de jeunes puc…bergères étaient devenues transparentes à cause de la pluie. Et Voldy avait du mal à ne pas imiter les nuages, c'est-à-dire à ne pas aller baver partout.

- Bonjour, fit une bergère à Sevy.

Ce dernier, qui avait caché ses yeux derrière ses paumes pour ne plus rien voir (alors que Voldy avait sortit sa paire de jumelles miniatures) fit un sursaut tellement haut, qu'il faillit arracher le haut de la jouvencelle.

Pour la première fois de sa noble existence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla regretter que son disciple n'ai point été maladroit, comme à son habitude.

Il se consola en enserrant la taille de la plus jeune bergère.

(Snape enlève une main puis l'autre, très doucement)

Malheureusement pour lui, la gardienne de réservoirs à laine ambulants qui semblait avoir le béguin pour lui, était ronde, _très_ ronde. Très épaisse. Très musclée en fait.

(Snape se demande avec espoir s'il n'a pas en face de lui un homme déguisé)

Malheureusement, l'opulente poitrine de la jeune femme venait contrecarrer ses désirs.

Mais pas ceux de Voldy.

- Vous êtes muet ? s'inquiéta l'armoire à glace.

- N…Noooon ! s'écria Snape en reculant précipitamment.

Voldy, lui, gloussa et se rapprocha de la jouvencelle qu'il tenait toujours par la taille.

- Quelle est votre nom, ma jolie ?

- Marguerite.

- Charmant.

Alors que la jeune fille rougissait et que Voldy continuait sa litanie amoureuse, Severus sentit que c'était le moment de réagir.

- Maître ?

- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que seul le soleil couchant a autant de charme que votre sourire ?

- MAÎTRE !

- Et cette mer tourmentée que je vois dans vos yeux, n'appelle-t-elle pas au secours d'un marin, beau et musclé, qui saura vous y arracher ? fit Voldy en essayant effectivement, d'arracher doucement les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Sevy, voyant que son maître s'était coupé du monde réel, pris les gros moyens. Il décida d'intervenir comme avec les chiens en chaleur, c'est-à-dire, avec un grand seau d'eau glacé.

SHPLAAAAAF !

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE !

- Ah mais pas du tout ! protesta Snape. Allons nous en rapidement. Viiiite ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant la grosse demoiselle venir vers lui.

- Mais pas du tout, nous sommes avec une compagnie des plus charmantes…

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester seul quand il pleut et qu'il fait froid, continua la compagne de Voldy. Les vieux bergers disent qu'il faut utiliser la chaleur corporelle…

- Je suis tout à fait de votre avis, ma chère…, dit le mage noir qui s'oubliait un peu… beaucoup dans le décolleté de la bergère.

(Snape essaie de se suicider mentalement)

Malheureusement, il échoua, et la petite compagnie se mit en marche, en direction de la bergerie.

(Snape proteste)

- Mais arrêtez de râler, Snape, enfin ! lui chuchota Voldy. Profitez du moment présent !

Snape lui répondit par une grimace puérile et suivit le groupe en maugréant. La grosse bergère vint le rejoindre.

(Le vampire remarque avec horreur qu'elle bat immoralement des paupières)

- Vous êtes un vrai gentlemen, vous, dit-elle en se tordant les mains timidement. Les hommes normaux auraient essayé d'abuser de la situation en se trouvant avec trois femmes seules…

(Snape préféra tousser au lieu de commenter)

- Mais vous savez nous ne sommes pas si fragiles.

Elle lui mit sa main dans la sienne en rougissant.

- En effet, vous ne l'êtes PAAaaas ! s'exclama un peu trop vivement Snape en arrachant sa main et en la secouant comme si un cheveu de Granger s'y était collé.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta l'armoire-parlante.

- NON CA NE VA PAS ! MON MAÎTRE DEGENERE COMPLETEMENT DANS LES BRAS DE VOTRE COPINE ET MOI JE ME FAIS HARCELER !

- Silencio ! s'exclama une voix, un peu lointaine.

(Snape entend un gloussement « oh, vous, vous savez commander, mon cher ! »

- Mon pauvre chéri, susurra d'un air soi-disant sensuel la porte massive à l'oreille du professeur de potions.

Snape était muet. Que faire dans ce genre de cas ? Il avait pensé à une droite bien cadrée, mais il était d'un naturel galant.

Ou plutôt la damoiselle avait un tour de bras deux fois supérieur au sien.

A la place, il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées, mais qu'elle du prendre pour un encouragement, car elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

Alors que Snape s'inquiétait sur le pouvoir perdu de ses regards avadakedavrisants et sur sa vertu, la bergère attendait.

Et attendait.

Et attendait.

- Ben alors ? finit-elle par dire. C'est le moment où vous devez dire que vous m'aimez d'un amour éternel et pur !

- Et ? mima Snape avec les doigts.

- Etc !

(Snape fait semblant de vomir sur le sol)

Laissant la bergère seule avec ses pleurs, il fonça en tête de file.

(Snape pousse un gémissement en voyant le spectacle)

Son maître tenait à présent les deux dernières bergères par la taille. Une à chaque bras. Il avait un pissenlit entre les dents et une couronne de marguerite autour du crâne. Il chantonnait doucement des litanies d'amour sous les gloussements des damoiselles.

Il fallait agir. Vite. Le maître des cachots prit sur lui, sauta sur son maître…

Et l'embrassa. Violemment.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Voldy en repoussant Severus d'un Expelliarmus bien ajusté.

Il lui rendit la parole d'un coup de baguette, et essaya de rassurer les bergères qui s'étaient enfuies, surprises par l'agression, et surtout par la nature de cette dernière.

- Le vieux gateux a déteint sur vous ou quoi, Snape ? C'est immonde ce que vous faites ! Si vous n'étiez pas celui qui récurera la chambre ce soir, je vous aurai avadakedavrisé sur place !

- Je voulais que vous me rendiez l'usage de ma voix mélodieuse ! Et… maître, il faut que je vous parle, c'est assez embarrassant… bégaya Snape.

- Le problème, c'est que tout est embarrassant avec vous. De la couleur de vos caleçons à la matière dont est fait votre cuir chevelu, ronchonna Voldy.

- Ecoutez, maître. Nous n'avons pas l'âge de faire ces gamineries, dit Severus en indiquant du regard l'une et l'autre des bergères accompagnant le seigneur ténébreux, certes, mais frivole.

- Qu… QUOI ! Vous me trouvez trop VIEUX ! OOOOH ! s'offusqua Voldy, sa peau prenant la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Non ! Non ! Je nous trouve… trop… trop jeunes ! dit petit-Severus en regardant ses souliers.

- J'ai tout de même la quarantaine bien sonnée, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui trichait toujours un peu (mais si peu !) sur son âge.

- Albus Dumbledore lui-même ne fait pas de choses pareilles !

Voldy ricana.

- Tu m'étonnes, tiens !

Severus ne fut pas sûr de comprendre l'humour de son maître, une fois de plus.

- Vous avez gagné Severus, soupira Voldy. Le soir tombe. Au revoir, jouvencelles ! Au plaisir de vous revoir dans une tenue plus légère !

Severus se retint de dire qu'à part une feuille de vigne, on ne risquait pas de trouver plus léger qu'une chemise de lin rendue transparente par la pluie.

Le Lord qui n'était point noble regarda un moment disparaître au loin le troupeau de puc… brebis, qui partait romantiquement dans le couchant (en ne chantant pas « I'm a poor lomesome cowboy… »).

- Bien Severus, fit-il en se retournant vers son adjoint, sachez que je fais ça juste pour vous. Vous vous doutez bien que j'attends donc quelque chose en échange.

- Je suis prêt maître.

- Que diriez-vous de laver-la-vaisselle-repasser-mes-draps-frotter-le-parquet-sortir-Nagini-me-masser-les-pieds-me-dire-que-je-suis-un-athlète-que-je-suis-beau-comme-un-dieu-que…

- Mais je n'arriverais jamais à faire une chose pareille ! sanglota Snape.

Voldy fut hautement vexé.

- Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! bougonna-t-il.

- Non ! J'ai peur des balais ! Ils passent leur temps à voler dans tous les sens et à courir après des balles rondes !

- …

- D'ailleurs, la race des balais miniatures est encore plus dangereuse ! Elle essaie de vous asphyxier avec du savon !

Voldy mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre que la métaphore concernait une brosse à dents.

- Comme quoi, chaque phénomène cataclysmique a son explication… soupira le mage noir en chef en regardant le ciel étoilé avec philosophie.

- Oui, ajouta Snape. C'est comme la calvitie.

Un regard incendiaire flotta dans la nuit, alors que deux mages noirs Anglais en puissance rejoignaient leur innocente ferme moldue.

°°°°°°

_Re... view ?_ :)


End file.
